A Night Out
by Treacherous-Spectrum
Summary: Just a sweet one-shot of Eve and Michael I decided to write that takes place during Fall of Night before they have to find Claire and Shane. Might turn it into a story if I get inspired to, not sure but please read and review. Also, I take requests if anyone has any!


"Michael! I'm home!" Eve screamed as she came through the door, skilfully closing the front door with her leg and setting the groceries down on the circular end table in the hall. Just as she moved to unload the shopping, Michael came out of the sitting room, grinning.

"Ok, so I know you've missed Shane and Claire lately, hell, I miss them too….but….you realise that this is the perfect opportunity to get fully used to being a married couple now?" he asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Eve's face lit and she gingerly approached him, carefully swaying her hips as she did so. Her voice was low and controlled as she asked "And what idea did you have in mind, exactly?"

Michael swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide with desire when he felt her breath against his ear as she spoke. Had he been human he knew he couldn't have prevented a tremor of lust from moving down his body and when Eve gently caressed his arm with her hand he could barely control himself. In one quick, deliberate movement he captured her lips with his. They shared a long, soft kiss until she eventually needed air and he took the opportunity to brush his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of gentle, wet kisses along her skin until he reached her shoulder and heard her moan with pleasure and delight. He then stopped and brought the playful smile that had spread across his face to gaze at Eve, whose expression was wanton combined with a little confusion and frustration at him stopping.

"Hey, you can't just stop there, we were having a moment! I thought we were going to be a married couple and all that jazz?"

"Course we are, but for once, that's not what I had in mind"

Eve frowned. "Well then what do you have planned?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see" This time, it was Michael who leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Now go make yourself look pretty" he joked, earning him a slap on his shoulder.

"You watch your tongue. I'm always pretty" Eve said, stressing the always and glaring up at him in a playful fashion. "And don't ever forget that".

Despite this, she ran upstairs to get ready, jumping at the opportunity to get dressed up hand head out, wherever Michael planned on taking her. Deciding to go all out, she chose her long black and red Lolita styled dress that had only arrived in the mail the other day. Matching it with her favourite black high heels with a delicate bow at the back she was good to go. She then went to the bathroom where she carefully did her make-up and curled her long, raven coloured hair.

Once she was ready, she walked back into the bedroom to be greeted with the sight of Michael in a black, expensive looking tux.

"Wow" she said simply, biting her blood red lip. "You know, we could just stay in tonight, you look far too good right now to share you with anyone else tonight" she commented, only half joking.

Michael flashed her one of his rockstar smiles, making him look as if he belonged on the red carpet in front of a bunch of cameras. "I could say the same about you, seriously, you look amazing…as usual because you're always pretty. Even before you go to sleep and cover your face with sootheocream and…"

Needless to say, Eve's hand colliding strongly with his upper arm could him off.

"Joke!" he exclaimed. "Now, care to accompany me?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Oh alright" she said, finally and allowed him to lead her to the car.

000000000000000000000000000#

It took a total of ten minutes to arrive at the parking lot in the main area of town which closely resembled vampire central at that hour, combined with it being the good side of town with all the more expensive places.

Michael and Eve walked hand in hand, until they reached a restaurant.

"No way….no way!" Eve exclaimed. "We are not eating here, oh my god Michael! How did you even get reservations?!" she screamed excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

"And here I was worried you wouldn't like it" Michael answered jokingly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too….though I'm not sure if you love me or just my excellent ability to plan a perfect date"

"Definitely the perfect date thing, it helps that you have a somewhat pleasing face though" Eve put on a serious face for a moment and then dropped her pretence. "Joke!" she cried, laughing. "Ok, I don't think I can stand it anymore, can we go in now?!"

Michael laughed, shaking his head. "After you, my darling wife" he murmured, opening up the door for her.

000000000000000000000000000

Once they went inside the waiter confirmed their reservation, took their coats and walked them over to a table for two in the corner of the room by the window. The only word that came to Eve's mind in attempting to describe the restaurant was elegant. There two large crystal chandeliers hanging at each side of the room and numerous, beautiful paintings from centuries past covering the walls. There was la large, white grand piano in the centre of the room and a man playing a soft, relaxing piece. The tables were circular with bright white table cloths lined with silver embroidery and three slender candles in an ivory candle holder as the centrepiece.

The waiter returned to them moments after they were seated with two menus. "Eh, seriously Michael, how are we going to afford this? They don't even have the prices on the menus!"

"It's taken care of, courtesy of Amelie"

"I thought she was all punishing you at the moment"

"Well, this is more for you….some form of apology or whatever. I figured we should take the opportunity while she's in a good mood, who knows how quickly that'll change"

Eve snorted. "Sounds good to me, well in that case, I'm going get every damned course available here. Did you order champagne?"

"It's complimentary" the waiter, obviously a vampire explained as he set a bottle of ice cold champagne onto the table with two glasses.

"Woah. You know, I could adjust to this" Eve smirked.

Right, so that was just a quick one-shot I decided to write, nothing particularly interesting. Just a little Michael/Eve because there aren't many of them on this site. Hope you liked, please review! Also, if you have any one-shot requests I can write them! X


End file.
